1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing a time code. The method and apparatus are arranged to map the time code used for an operation such as editing when converting picture information of a predetermined system into that of another system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, there are two known standard TV signal systems, NTSC (National Television System Committee) system having 525 scan lines/field frequency of 59.94 Hz (simply called 525/59.94) and PAL (Phase Alternating by Line) system having 625 scan lines/field frequency of 50 Hz (simply called 625/50). In order to exchange a TV program among countries, it is often necessary to convert a signal from one system to the other.
For example, in order for the USA or Japan to broadcast a TV program produced for Europe, it is necessary to convert a PAL system video signal, recorded with 625/50, into an NTSC system video signal of 525/59.94.
Conventionally, when editing the video signal of the NTSC system program converted from the PAL system program, a user has to manually edit the video signal as he or she is watching the picture on a monitor. Because the time code added to the PAL system video signal (source side) is not mapped to the NTSC system video signal (target side), such editing takes substantial time and lowers editing accuracy.